Kinetic energy in flowing medium, such as water and wind, is a known source for power generating systems. Hydroelectric and wind-powered electrical generation systems have been used to generate large quantities of power, including those relying on vortex technology. Current commercial vortex based hydro-electric and wind-powered electrical generation systems have many disadvantages including energy loss and reduced system efficiency. Such loss can result from a reduction in vortex stability inside the tower requiring an increased in tower height in order to increase system efficiency. However, the result of this increase in tower height in actuality reduces overall system efficiency. Energy loss can also result from nonuniform action on the turbines resulting in energy pulsation and vibration requiring the utilization of multipliers.